1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable wrist supports and more particularly pertains to a new wrist support device for supporting the wrist of user while using a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable wrist supports is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,161 describes a device for supporting the wrist of a user while using a keyboard. Another type of portable wrist support is U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,877 having a wrist support strapped to the wrist of the user to support the wrist of the user when the user is writing. U.S. Pat. No. 986,620 has a pad being strapped to the wrist of user to support the wrist when the user is writing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,199 has a article worn over the hand of the user that acts as an input device for a computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,192 has a device worn on the hand for supporting the wrist of the user while using a keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,010 shows a rolling wrist support.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for changing of the height between the wrist of the user and the support surface.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing spacer portions that are selectively couplable between the gliding assembly and the cradle portion to adjust the height at which the wrist is supported.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new wrist support device that has a gliding device to allow smooth movement across a support surface.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a cradle portion being designed for being positioned against the wrist of the user whereby the cradle portion supports the wrist of the user. A securing portion is coupled to the cradle portion. The securing portion is designed for being extended around the wrist of the user for securing the cradle portion to wrist of the user. A gliding assembly is coupled to the cradle portion whereby the gliding assembly is positioned opposite the wrist of the user. The gliding assembly is designed for gliding across a support surface whereby the gliding assembly maintains a substantially aligned arrangement between the wrist and hand of the user for reducing stress on the wrist of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.